Dragon's Rage
by TheXMan99
Summary: One man's rage will it become his making or undoing? This is the story of the man who showed in one night, one moment that could change the course of wrestling or become an afterthought?
1. Questions

**Just to say this is only a test run and would like to thank my fellow writer and wrestling fan AVP5 for the help with dialogue so enjoy!**

**Questions**

Raw was abuzz after Bray Wyatt's ominous message to John Cena once more as the mind games continue but now Stephanie McMahon is in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan!" she introduced.

Ride of the valkyries hit as the leader of The Yes Movement made his way down with that chants of Yes each time he entered the ring and had a mic.

"Daniel I asked you here tonight to publically surrender the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Stephanie demanded.

"NO! NO! NO!" the crowd chanted.

"You know Stephanie, ever since SummerSlam you and your husband have done everything in your power to make sure I never won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And why? Because I'm not like your husband? A jacked up jackass who has worked his entire career making sure guys like me stay down? Because I didn't take any shortcuts like he did? And because I don't screw other guys out of their jobs so they wouldn't get any bigger than me?" Bryan said as he wasn't finished yet.

"Month after month after month you two have put me through hell and yet despite what you did to me, I still kept coming back. So your husband tried to take me out at WrestleMania, but even the so-called Cerebral Assassin couldn't put me down. So after I beat him in the middle of the ring he attacked me from behind and tried to take me out knowing he couldn't get the job done. He tried it again later in the night, but I took him out again and I defeated two of his buddies to walk out with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"

"So you decided to try bringing back the old Kane who despite everything he put me through, and your attempts to get me to surrender these titles I walked into Extreme Rules and I beat him! And now because I'm injured you decided to try stripping me of the championship then hand it to Kane or Triple H knowing full well they couldn't beat me for the title. But you know that don't you?"

"You know your husband failed you at WrestleMania 30, your monster failed to take me out at Extreme Rules, and you think just because I'm just I'm hurt I'm going to give you my titles? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Stephanie looking a bit annoyed then looked to him. "Daniel I understand you don't want to but you are injured and for the sake of not only your career but your wife as well I am advising you to please surrender the title and I promise you when you come back you can try to become the A plus player again." she demanded once more.

"Like your husband? Oh yeah he considers himself an A plus player right? And yet this so called B plus player not only defeated him at WrestleMania, but he defeated the former face of the WWE and the Animal."

"An A Plus player? No, your husband is more of a F minus player. A failure for failing to beat me in front of his wife, his kids, and the entire locker room. And in a way that makes me the real A plus player that knocked off the King of Kings."

"Now, as far as my wife. She supports my decision and knows I am not giving this title up without a fight. So Stephanie, I dare you, your monster, or your husband to try taking this title from me. Just know if you do, I will take everyone down with me!"

The pyro ignited and _Man on fire_ hit and the theme music of The Big Red Machine played as Bryan looked around for Kane but there was no sign of him until the lights came on and now choking Bryan was Kane himself.

"Kane! No! Let him go right now!" Stephanie tried to stop the assault but to no avail.

Kane just threw him into the turnbuckle back first as it caught his neck sending him to the ground in pain as Kane had him by his head and was going for a Tombstone piledriver.

"Kane stop it now! Put him down now!" Stephanie tried once more to stop the assault.

Kane showed no sign of stopping as he was ready to deliver the killing blow...

KANE STOPPED AND SAW A HOODED MAN ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

Looking at this guy he dropped Bryan and went for him...HE NAILED A HIGH KNEE TO THE FACE OF THE MONSTER!

This mystery man had just floored the Big Red Machine but then took him onto his shoulders in a torture rack position... HE SLAMS HIM WITH THE REVERSE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!

Not letting the monster get a chance to recover he ran at Kane and clotheslined him over the top rope and out to the ring.

Kane realising what just happened he went get back in but Stephanie stopped him in his tracks as the hooded man revealed his identity.

"That's David Redd...he's from NXT!" Cole said not believing it.

"What's he doing here?!" King questioned the appearance of Redd.

"He just crossed the boss...this is not going to end well for him." JBL said.

He had his red face painted eyes on the monster at dared him to get back into the ring with him but Stephanie made him leave as one of the principal owners of WWE shouted to David.

"YOU MADE A VERY BIG MISTAKE ROOKIE!" she shouted at him.

Kane went for his pyro and it went off but it left the rookie unfazed as he kept his eyes locked on him until he followed Stephanie out of there as Bryan got to his feet with help from the corner ropes as he was approached by the man who saved him and he had in his hands his title belts and just gave them back to him and just left the ring and through the crowd leaving people with questions.

**I know it is short but as stated it's a test run so will there be answers?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Answers

**Here it is I hope this is better and once again thanks to my friend AVP5 for the help with dialogue so enjoy!**

MONDAY NIGHT

After the shocking show by David Redd stopping Kane from injuring Daniel Bryan further people were still asking questions to why he did what he did.

Stephanie was in the ring and she did not look happy at all.

"Last week I was hoping for a peaceful title relinquish by Daniel Bryan but I can assure you and Daniel that I did not make Kane attack him and now we still have an injured champion and then this...rookie shows up and saves Daniel from the attack and since then he has not given us one answer to his actions, so David Redd...I request your presence in this ring right now!" she demanded he come out.

However there was no theme music but the cameras cut to the crowd as the hooded man showed himself once more on Raw and made his way down and hopped over the barrier and entered the ring and was given a mic.

"Your asking me to explain my actions last week?" David asked. "Well it's simple really, in life we're given choices, do the wrong thing or do the right thing and I chose to do the right thing and now I would like to say something about you ...you are a spoiled daddy's girl who now given power alongside your husband is making your Authority over this company a dictatorship and when a man like Daniel Bryan becomes a hero to the people and then becomes your champion you cannot stand it!" David explained.

Stephanie looked angered by those comments.

"He is what a champion and a man should be but not what you want, no you want someone like...Your husband to be champion a face of WWE? I mean he tried to stop as you called him a B Plus Player at WrestleMania and failed and then you tried again to stop him but once again you failed and now you tried to not only take the title but also his career...I watched for months on end you torture him and then I came realization that it won't end there will it? You'll go after people like him to make sure none of us never get near the top or flip the hierarchy of the pyramid that is your WWE!" David went on getting a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You do not come into my ring and insult my family and make false accusations and I will not take that from some nobody who could not hold a title for less than thirty days!" Stephanie shouted at him. "But since your here now your about to have a match right now!" she announced.

The pyro ignited and Man on fire hit as Kane made his way out and David knew a fight was coming and was already dressed to compete, he took off his red hoodie and was now wearing the same eye paint as last week and going shirtless as he wore red tights and boots, his hands were taped as were his wrists.

However as Kane approached the ring David just met him on the outside and threw right hands at him as Kane exchanged fists with him with both getting one after another in but Kane caught him with an uppercut and that stunned the rookie as grabbed him by his short brown hair he threw him into the ring and met him there and the ref who entered rang the bell.

Kane grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the ropes but he ducked a big boot attempt and countered with a Lou Thesz press as he took him to the ground and hammered away on the monster but the ref pulled him off as he saw Kane getting back up he quickly ran at him and nailed a flying forearm to the face flooring him 1-TW-NO KANE POWERED OUT! David not giving him a chance to recover grabs him by his head and looks to DDT him but the monster threw him into the ropes as he came off he got hit with the big boot to the face.

He took the rookie to the ropes and just threw him over and out to the floor, the monster made his way out there and brought up the rookie but David fought back as he drove Kane back first into the barricade as Kane staggered away as David quickly went to the apron and from the corner rope HE CRASHED INTO KANE WITH A SENTON SPLASH!

The referee began to count as he was on three David was stirring and used all his strength to get Kane back up to his feet and threw him into the ring but as he went to meet him Kane was already up and quickly gotten both his hands around David's throat and just threw him into the ring just before the count of nine, he dragged him to the bottom corner and took the boot to him as he stomped away on David's chest.

Kane brought him up and took him up with a sidewalk slam, 1-2-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! He brought him up and threw him into the corner as he choked him with one hand as David struggled to get free the ref counted to five and forced him to let go as the rookie fell to the floor gasping for air as Kane looked to end this stalking him as David rose to his feet he turned around to the hand of the monster wrapping itself around his throat and lifted him up high and HE WAS DROPPED WITH A CHOKESLAM! 1-2-TH-NO HE KICKED OUT?!

No one could believe it, somehow and someway David was able to kick out before three as The Big Red Machine motioned for the killing blow and took the rookie up onto his shoulders but he got free and threw him against the ropes and just clotheslined him over and out of the ring but then began to slap himself in the face a few times and a loud primal scream was heard from him which had now revived him.

Kane however then threw the timekeeper away and took a chair from ringside as David dared him to get in the ring and use the chair on him but the ref tried to get the weapon from him but he just threw the ref down and went to do so HE GOT KICKED IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR! Kane then rolled to the outside as David had the chair in his hands as he watched him retreat up the ramp he dared him once more to get in there but he retreated up the ramp.

"The winner of this match by disqualification...David Redd!" Justin Roberts announced as David got a huge reaction for his win from the crowd and he knew this was only the beginning.

LATER ON

David was now backstage and was away from any sort of human contact trying to get his head around what went down out there as he sat down on the floor up against a wall.

"Guessed I'd find you here" a voice called to him.

"Am I that obvious? " David asked knowing who it was.

"It's dark, quiet and devoid of any human contact, perfect for brooding one might say?"

"Ah Brit you know me so well." David said in a sarcastic tone.

The person in question faced him as it was the WWE Divas Champion Paige.

"Have to make a spectacle of things and as always you got the people talking." Paige said as he lightly chuckled at that comment.

"It wasn't about that Brit, it was about doing the right thing and if it means me going out there getting my arse handed to me by her monster then so be it." David stated as she took a seat next to him.

"So what's the next step of your brilliant plan?" She sarcastically asked him.

"No plan just wait and see what happens." David said.

"You were never the one for planning Dave." Paige joked.

"No Brit I improvise. " David said as they continued to banter a while longer.

MONDAY NIGHT

After Kane once more tried to get in the head of David he was more determined to get the monster back and send a direct message to Stephanie as she was in the ring.

"Last week David Redd an NXT rookie made very harsh remarks towards me and in retaliation I put him in a match against Kane but Kane's temper got the better of him and the referee in my opinion did the right thing and disqualified Kane giving David the biggest win in his career." the crowd cheered that moment last week. "However tonight I would like to call out Daniel Bryan as we have to discuss your championship and your health status." Stephanie called out the champion.

Ride of the Valkyries hit as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion made his way out to a chorus of "YES" chants as he was happy to see them but his neck was still in pain from the string of attacks by Kane as he had the WWE title on his shoulder and the World Heavyweight title around his waist as he entered the ring and had a mic.

"Daniel I know your tired of this but before we get to anything I would like to also ask David Redd to make his presence to this ring right now." Stephanie called out David surprisingly.

The cameras cut to David coming through the crowd once more as he made his way down and over the barricade and looked around then entered the ring alongside Bryan.

"David thank you for coming, now I know that everyone and yourself Daniel do not want to surrender the WWE World Heavyweight Championship but I want you to hear me out." Stephanie said as he did. "Now since you cannot compete at Payback I have a solution...How about we have a match with David Redd vs Kane in a Street Fight!" she made the suggestion. "But however if young David here loses you vacate the title, but if David here wins you keep the title so are these terms acceptable?" she asked making the deal.

"You know Stephanie since day one since I got here you have underestimated me. You and your husband see me as nothing more than a B plus player. You see guys like me and David here as inferior because we're not a jacked up muscled moron like your husband, or a monster like Kane, or even a cold-hearted bitch like you. And every time you underestimate people like us we keep proving you how wrong you are. I proved it at WrestleMania twice when i defeated your husband, Randy Orton, and i made the Animal tap out! David here proved to you just how capable he is against your Demon and how he is not afraid to fight him. And now your probably thinking that if i accept the challenge then David will lose to Kane and you get your wish, right? Oh Stephanie i can't wait for him to prove you wrong again so i say...YES! YES! YES!"

Bryan agreeing to that match as he went to shake David's hand as he shook his.

"David I know that this is a match of epic proportions and huge repercussions for yourself, Daniel and the WWE itself but if you wish to back out then there'e no sh-"

She was cut off as David took the mic from her.

" ...I will be at Payback to face Kane and I will defeat him in a match that actually favors me, I thrive on the streets and they are my battlefield as is the ring so at Payback this will be another day in my life and Kane if you are listening I want to say that you are known as The Big Red Machine, The Monster and The Devil's Favorite Demon, well to myself, the locker room, the WWE Universe you are nothing but Stephanie's Big Red Bitch!" David stated as he directed that insult towards the monster.

The pyro went off as Man on fire hit and Kane made his way down as David did not waste time and went right after him as the two men brawled as lefts and rights were exchanged, they fought up the ramp as some security tried to break it up but they still fought as it seemed hopeless to stop them, even Stephanie tried to get involved as she ordered Kane to stop and he began to settle down but David was not and just jumped onto Kane to continue the fight but a inadvertent hand from Kane hit and knocked Stephanie down as she laid out on the ramp as staff attended to her the fight was still going on as they fought backstage with David bouncing Kane's head off the walls and any equipment lying around as he had the monster on the run as he went after him but Kane somehow disappeared.

David knew he may have stepped into it but now had to face the consequences of his actions as it could change the face of WWE as he must slay the corporate demon and stop their dictatorship from advancing.

**Has David really stepped into it? Will he overcome the odds and save Bryan's reign? Or is this the end of the line for him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Rise

**Here it is hope this is good and also why give Lashley the title? Really why? Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 : Rise**

**Six man no holds barred elimination match**

**Shield vs. Evolution **

**(If David Redd loses Daniel Bryan must surrender the WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Street Fight**

**Kane vs. David Redd**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**BadNewsBarrett (c)vs. Rob Van Dam**

**Last man standing **

**John Cena vs. Bray Wyatt**

**Divas Championship**

**Paige (c) vs. Alicia Fox**

**United States Championship**

**Sheamus (c) vs. Cesaro w/Paul Heyman**

The night was already crazy with Sheamus and Cesaro one upping each other over the United States title both men did nothing short of a battle between two men wanting the gold but even after kicking out of the Cesaro Swing and White Noise but after a botched Brogue Kick Sheamus turned it around and got the win with a quick roll up to retain his title.

Even after defeating Tamina Snuka to retain her title at Extreme Rules Paige still received backlash from the divas locker room and more wrath in the recently imbalanced Alicia Fox who had beaten the champion in here home of the UK and earned this shot but even after all her rants, tantrums and outrageous behavior did not stop her from tapping out to the PTO for Paige to retain her title.

The cameras cut to backstage where a fight had broken out between Kane and David Redd both fought through the hallways but the fight ended with Kane throwing him through the locker room door and leaving him laid out as referees, officials and superstars checked on him and called for help as he was taken to the trainer's room.

The rivalry between John Cena and Bray Wyatt had reached boiling point as the weeks of mind games and trying to make the WWE Universe believe he is a fraud and unleash the monster the dwells within him, they had a brutal battle even with the help of Jimmy and Jey USO they managed to fend of the Wyatt's but Bray would continue to punish Cena as he nailed Sister Abigail on the outside but that could not keep him down until Cena took the leader of the Wyatt Family to the the production area as he drove him through a crate with the Attitude Adjustment and he literally buried Bray with another crate to put him down for a ten count.

BadNewsBarrett since returning and then going on to win the Intercontinental Championship has been unstoppable but also returning was Rob Van Dam and both men were out to prove who deserved the title more as they fought back and fourth but in the end the Bull Hammer from Barrett was the bad news that ended it as he retained the title.

The cameras went right to the broadcast table.

"Well coming up next folks is the Street Fight in which Kane would take on upstart David Redd but as we saw earlier he was attacked by Kane and maybe unable to compete here." Cole explained the situation.

"David should not have provoked Kane it was his own fault there." JBL said being bias.

"Provoked?! Kane's been doing the bidding of Stephanie McMahon and The Authority and clearly they knew David would succeed in his mission to keep the gold around Daniel Bryan's waist. "King said arguing his opinion.

The pyro ignited as _Man on fire _hit and out came Kane as he walked down the ramp ready to-HE WAS ATTACKED BY REDD FROM BEHIND WITH A CHAIR TO THE KNEE!

He surprised the monster with a revenge assault for the attack earlier as he had him down by then just brought the chair down on him hitting him a few more times across the body as he threw the chair away and the bell had already rang and David did it stop the attack as he brought down the fists to his head as he brought him up and took him to the barricade as he bashed his head off barricade and then just clotheslined him and himself over as the fight spilled out into the crowd.

Both men got up as David went for Kane but he was ready for him and caught him with one hand around his throat as he dragged him to an entrance way and with one huge lift he drove David back first into the wall as Kane was now in control he had him by the head and just bounced it off a wall, he fell to a nearby catering area where people seeing them fight just got out of the way as David stumbled to a table, as Kane was coming for more David surprised him with tray to the head.

He had stunned the monster as he hit him a few more times bending the tray as they fought further out back as it now spilled out into the parking area with them exchanging blow for blow as David slammed Kane's head into a car window breaking it as he stumbled down and David disappeared from sight.

Kane got back up and was a bit dazed as he turned around HE GOT HIT WITH A REVERSED CAR!

The driver's side door opened and out stepped David who had commandeered the vehicle to use as a weapon as Kane was down and out he tried to lift him but struggled to carry the dead weight and knew he needed something to help him get the monster back to the ring as he then saw his way and found himself a forklift truck, he began trying to figure it out and got it started and drove it towards the lifeless Kane, he got out and with all his strength he lifted Kane up onto his shoulders and onto the crate of the forklift, he placed him there and got back into the truck and drove back down to the ring and made it in as they appeared at ringside from the corner of the ramp as he stopped near the ring.

KANE SAT UP! David could not believe that as Kane was back up and David went right for him but Kane was ready for him and delivered an uppercut as that sent the young upstart reeling and Kane grabbed him and threw him into the steel steps as now Kane was back in control as he took David back into the ring, he took him onto his shoulders and towards the turnbuckle he dropped him face first into it delivering snake eyes which stunned David and he flattened him with a big boot.

He decided not to cover him and instead went to the outside and to the broadcast area and grab a chair as he wanted to punish him and now he was in the ring he had three chair HE BROUGHT IT DOWN ACROSS HIS BODY! He hit him across his back and hit him a few more times as he targeted his entire body, he stopped and threw the chair away and went back outside and looked under the ring and found a table as he slid that into the ring and got in and started to set it up but he went back out again and took a couple of item from under the ring as it was revealed to be lighter fluid and a lighter and everyone guessed what he had in mind.

He began dousing the table in fluid and went grab the lighter HE WAS BLASTED WITH A CHAIR SHOT ACROSS HIS HEAD BY REDD! The shot sent The Big Red Machine to the outside as David went after him still hurting from the beating he took by the chair which he now has and just threw it in Kane's direction hitting him in the face and just running on fumes he ran and dove onto him with a Lou Thesz press pounding the skull Kane as David was now in control.

He began clearing the announce table pulling it all apart as he brought Kane up and placed him on the table and delivered a few more shots to the head for good measure as he went to the top rope and was measuring him his leg was grabbed as he saw it was STEPHANIE MCMAHON! He got distracted and lost his balance and was hung up in the ropes as he fell to the outside.

She then shouted to Kane to get up and like that he sat up for the second time in the match and she then told him "SEND HIM TO HELL!" He obeyed her and with one hand he brought David up to his feet and he had him right where he wanted him...HE CHOKESLAMMED HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

Stephanie made her way towards them as she saw the carnage and David laid out in a heap that used to be the announce table as she ordered Kane to bring him as he got him up as he held him back for her and she grabbed a bottle of water and faced him as she threw it in his face and started talking trash and just started to slap him relentlessly but that was a bad move on her part as that woke him up and he looked her in the eyes and just did his primal scream which scared her off as he fought Kane off as he kicked him in the mid section and got him into a front nelson lock and just nailed several knees to his chest and just threw him back into the ring.

David began stalking Kane looking to end this HE GOT LOW BLOWED FROM BEHIND BY STEPHANIE! Once she interfered as Kane was back up she ordered him to end it as he took him up onto his shoulders and had him locked in HE NAILS THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! 1-2-THR-NO!HE KICKED OUT BEFORE THREE?! No one could believe it that this rookie kicked out of a devastating move.

The Big Red Machine had now had enough and Stephanie went to ringside and grabbed a chair but before she could give it to Kane SHE WAS STOPPED BY DANIEL BRYAN! The champion had also had enough of her involvement in the match and he made sure she stayed out but she began to slap him as he smiled when she was dragged out by Brie Bella, his wife also got sick of her involvement and just took her away.

Kane wanted to make him suffer as he had in his hand the lighter and like that he engulfed the table in flames he grabbed David by the throat looking to put him through the inferno but David fought him off and A LOW BLOW! He kicked Kane in the nads and with all he had he lifted him up onto his back into the reverse death valley driver position and HE PUTS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH SEEING RED!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted the second time in the night.

The fire extinguishers put out the flames as Kane was in agony but still moving HE WAS DRILLED WITH A FLYING KNEE TO THE FACE FROM BRYAN! Bryan got some revenge as David went to end this as he hooked in a dragon sleeper but wrapped his legs round his torso HE LOCKED IN THE DRAGONTRAP! Kane was struggling to get free and he knew his body was unable to get up fro the beating he took as then HE TAPS OUT!

"Here is your winner David Redd!" Justin Roberts announced.

David Redd has once again defied The Authority and even slaying the monster Kane for the biggest win of his career and also saving Daniel Bryan's title reign as Bryan raised David's hand and then all together a massive chant broke out.

"YES! YES! YES!" the entire crowd began to chant.

This battle had been won but the war was far from over as the fallout would bring about some repercussions for them.

**Six man Winners: The Shield**

**Street Fight winner: David Redd**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: BadNewsBarrett**

**Last Man Standing winner: John Cena**

**Divas Championship winner: Paige**

**United States Championship winner: Sheamus**

**Once again David overcomes the odds but with a little bit of help but now what will come next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Consequences

**Here it is and also the first part of this is a response to people and their thoughts on Paige and her family. Anyway enough of that enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Consequences

MONDAY NIGHT

The events of last night were ring talked around the world and the fact Daniel Bryan is still WWE World Heavyweight Champion thanks to the efforts of David Redd now being dubbed The Red Dragon by the WWE Universe as he liked it as right now he was talking with an acquaintance on his win.

"Well you did it and I knew you would."

"Yeah it's huge and thanks for the vote of confidence Brit." David said accepting the confidence she had in him.

But looking at her face he knew what was bothering her and why he wanted to talk with her.

"Brit...I know about your mum and those comments they threw at you and your family, I just want to know if you're ok?" David asked after her and her family.

"I'm fine just them attacking my family because I won this." she held her title looking at it then back to him. "Me I can take it but my mum they've crossed the line!" she began to get emotional.

David grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "I know how you feel, your family is my family they mess with them, they mess with me and that is why to fight people like that we do what we do best." David stated.

She understood him. "Turn heads and show them why we're here and make our families proud." Paige said as he smiled.

"Well just yours Brit, now go make them proud." David said as she smiled and nodded.

"Just watch me." she said as she left.

He was left alone..."Hey." Paige said as he turned around and she just hugged him out of the blue and he was a bit taken back but embraced it. "Thanks for being here for me." she said thanking him.

She stopped. "Yeah what're friends for?" he said.

She raised and eyebrow. "Thought we were acquaintances?" she said.

"Yes we are, my mistake, I have a match to prepare for and I'll see you after...Acquaintance." David said as she smiled and left for her match.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack Swagger was in the ring along with Zeb Colter as Colter was ready to talk.

"Even though we are in the great state of Texas tonight I still want to make it clear that your border patrol is still allowing illegal immigrants to sneak into our boarders and take jobs from hard working Americans!" Colter insulted as he had his list of people to kick out of the United States.

"Now as you can see my list still stands." he showed his list. "But now I'm adding a new name... David Redd, you are not an American and I'm pretty sure you not legal to work here either so rookie come on out here and let Jack Swagger help you on your way back to England where you belong. "he said calling him out.

"Now everyone put your hand over your heart and say it loud and say it proud..."

"WE THE PEOPLE!" he got he entire place saying it.

_OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Seether-Out of my way _hit and The Red Dragon, David Redd made his way out as he entered the ring and just snatched the mic right out of Zeb's hand.

"First off Zeb I'm Welsh and second..."HE BASHED SWAGGER IN THE HEAD WITH THE MIC!

The bell rang and David throwing his hoodie into Swagger's face and just hit him with right hands as he tried to cover up but to no avail as he threw him off the ropes and nailed a dropkick then another and another and another, then catching him into a T-Bone suplex, 1-2-TH-NO HE KICKED OUT! David got him up and nailed a snap suplex quickly slamming him to the mat as he went to the second rope and he got a double axe handle to the face.

However Swagger rolled to the outside as he was completely thrown off his game as Zeb was trying to get him back in there as he slapped him across the face as that fired him up he went go back into the ring DAVID TOOK HIM OUT WITH A SENTON SPLASH!

The Red Dragon was freed and he had the match in complete control he threw Swagger back into the ring but as he got to the ring apron his leg was being pulled on by Zeb and he just kicked him off but he was then thrown back into the ring by Swagger as he threw David into the corner as he drove his shoulders into his gut he dropped him again with an gut wrench suplex as he had him in position and went to the far corner..."WE THE PEOPLE! "the crowd chanted as he ran full force over him and from the second rope SWAGGER BOMB! 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

Swagger started to stomp on him as he brought him to his feet and just slammed him to the mat with a gut wrench suplex then picked him up again and slammed him with a second suplex, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT AGAIN! Colter barked orders at Swagger to try and end it and he grabbed the leg of David and HE GOT THE PATRIOT LOCK IN! He twisted the ankle of the young upstart as he was writhing in pain but he quickly was able to push himself up and just flipped him off as Swagger went face first into the corner turnbuckle, he was stunned as the Red Dragon stalked him from behind and he took him up HE HITS SEEING RED! Not done with the punishment he grabs the head and coiled around his opponent HE LOCKS IN THE DRAGON TRAP!

Swagger was on the verge of tapping out…IT WAS BROKEN UP BY KANE! The referee threw the match out as Kane was getting revenge for his loss to the rookie as he attacked him but David returned fire and they both just brawled all over the ring then spilled to the outside then it was taken all the way out to the back as neither of them backed down.

Raw came back on the air and both David and Kane were still fighting as it was now getting more violent as they fought throughout the backstage area and into the locker room they fought in front of superstars as none of them wanted any part of this as both men fought on tearing up the place until Stephanie showed up and with officials, referees and security she ordered them and superstars to break it up.

"YOU TWO WANT TO FIGHT SO BADLY?! NEXT WEEK WE'RE GOING TO SETTLE THIS!" Stephanie shouted as they were both separated and escorted out of the building.

MONDAY NIGHT

After last week all that was talked about was the betrayal of Seth Rollins as he had not answered anyone to why he would stab his brothers in the back.

But another question was answered as Stephanie was in the ring.

"Last week David Redd and Kane took their rivalry to new heights so I request that David Redd come of here." She called him out.

_OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Out of my way _hit as The Red Dragon made his way out and entered the ring as he stood face to face with his boss and had his hands in his jacket pocket.

"David thank you for joining me and I would like to announce first to you and the world that even after your efforts to keep the WWE World Heavyweight Championship around Daniel Bryan's waist I am regrettably to say that due to Daniel's injury that will require surgery and that also means by WWE regulations Daniel Bryan is therefore stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Stephanie announced getting boos from the WWE Universe and David showing frustration hearing his efforts were in vain.

"Which means that the WWE World Heavyweight Championship will be contested in a ladder match at Money In The Bank and since Alberto Del Rio already qualified so there are seven remaining spots left and I want you to hear this David as you will be competing in a match at Money In The Bank and y-"

He cut her off placing his hand on the mic. "Do we have to keep this up? Seriously? Look just say I'm facing your Big Red Bitch again and whatever match you throw me in I will once again beat him and prove you wrong yet again." David stated as he got a pop from the crowd.

Stephanie looked annoyed but calm at his response. "Yes you are right you and Kane will fight and this time it's going to be inside the confides of a fifteen foot high solid steel cage." she announced the match as everyone including David was looking forward to that.

"And to add another element to the match after you once again disrespected me just now you can only win the match by escaping the cage and Kane can win by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage." she said stacking the deck against him once more.

"Oh and David it's not all bad news as the winner will go on to compete in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ladder match." she once again dropped a bombshell on the pay per view and on David himself.

Pyro ignited and _Man on fire _hit as David waited for Kane to show himself but there was no sign of him but then he was attacked from behind as Kane stomped on him then brought him up and nailed an uppercut as was grabbed by the throat to face Kane as he just took him up and HE DRILLS HIM WITH A CHOKESLAM! Kane caught him off guard with this attack but the Devil's Favourite Demon wasn't done as he threw David to the outside as he started clearing the announce table and threw David on top.

"KANE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stephanie shouted.

But he did not listen and met him there and then motioned with his hand it was over and took him onto his shoulders HE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVES HIM INTO THE TABLE!

David was out but Kane then dragged him off the table and dragged him by his foot as he was dragging him up the ramp as he left him up by the entranceway and looked at him as he brought him up to his shoulders and HE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVES HIM A SECOND TIME!

Kane had just driven him into the steel as David laid there unconscious as officials, medical personnel attended to David and security forced Kane to leave as Stephanie looked on with only contempt.

Raw came back on the air as David was being carted off in an ambulance as superstars watched on seeing him in that state were just horrified that Kane attacked him brutally as they loaded him in and took him away.

Watching him being driven away was both Kane and Stephanie as she looked to the Big Red Machine.

"Don't you think you went a little bit too far?" Stephanie asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kane and Randy Orton were in a tag team match as they took on Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose as the match broke down Kane was on the outside and was about to end Ambrose with a chair from ringside HE WAS ATTACKED BY DAVID REDD?! He somehow made his way out of the hospital and back there to get revenge as he kicked the monster in the nads and grabbed the chair and blasted him over the head with it, he took him HE DROVE HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH SEEING RED!

David did his primal scream and talked down to Kane. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" he shouted as Raw went off the air.

The stakes are now even higher for The Red Dragon as he must face The Big Red Machine but this time it could change the face of wrestling forever.

**This rivalry has gotten more heated, now that the stakes are higher what will happen next? Will David further his revenge? What does The Authority and Kane have in store for him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Fight

**Here it is and very pleased we have six sides back so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Fight

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome... David Redd." Rene Young introduced him as he came into view.

"David last week Stephanie McMahon put you in a match at Money In The Bank against Kane inside a Steel Cage with yourself only able to win it by escaping the cage and but for Kane he can win by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage how does this affect your strategy going into this match?" she asked detailing his situation.

"I couldn't care less what she or The Authority throw at me, because once again I'm being thrown into the fire with their Big Red Bitch and they think locking me in a cage with him will stop me? They have no idea what I'm capable of." David stated.

"However David the bigger implication in this match is that the winner will go on to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ladder match, I gotta say if you are able to beat Kane you could very well change not only WWE but wrestling itself." Rene said as she was right.

He was about to answer. "It would be the biggest disaster in WWE history if this rookie wins the championship!" he was interrupted by Curtis Axel and with him was Ryback.

Ryback then got in his face. "Listen kid, your treading on landmines with the way your going after The Authority and now getting a title match which you haven't even earned, you've made a lot of enemies backstage and I would not be surprised if people try to take you out before Money In The Bank." he stated as it was a possible scenario.

David gave an unfazed look. "Oh sorry are you done? Because all I could hear was the sound of winging." he sarcastically said. "Look I already stated why I'm doing this and I did not ask for a title match, but since we're on that subject how long ago was it when you both had any championship matches?" he asked.

Ryback was ready to take his head off as Axel stopped him. "You've got a big mouth saying that so why don't back it up and meet us out there, two on one tonight?!" Axel made the challenge.

"See you out there." David said accepting the challenge.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Meat on the perfect table _hit as Curtis Axel and Ryback also known as RybAxel made their way out and now looking to make an example of a young upstart and further their own career's as they made their way to the ring and just awaited the arrival of the said opponent.

_OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Out of my way _hit and the Red Dragon made his way out sporting his hoodie and with his head down he walked down the ramp and entered the ring as he unzipped his jacket and revealed the red face paint across his eyes as they locked onto both RybAxel.

The bell rang and David would face off against Ryback as they locked up and Ryback had gotten him down to the ground as he pounded away on him then brought him up and just by sheer power threw him into the corner back first as Ryback came full force at him but David got out of the way and Ryback tasted nothing but turnbuckle which gave David an opening as he drop kicked the big man in the face as David hit another one and followed it up with a jawbreaker as the big man stumbled back to his corner and Axel tagged himself in.

They locked up as Axel got him into a headlock but David threw him off as he went into the corner as David tried to get at him but he was stopped by the referee as he backed off but Axel took advantage and came running out and just clotheslined him as as he began to throw fists on him as now RybAxel was in control.

Both men were now double teaming him as he was unable to mount offence as Axel slammed him with a backdrop, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! David would not give up as Axel brought him up to his feet and went off the ropes HE HITS THE SWINGING NECKBREAKER! 1-2-TH-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Axel got a bit frustrated as he went to the top rope and was looking to hit the double axe handle as he came off the top for the strike David got out of the way and quickly grabbed Axel by the back of the head and drove him into the mat 1-2-NO AXEL KICKS OUT! David was back in control and needed to try and get his head back in and just began slapping himself across the face as that enabled his primal scream.

Now all fired up he was focused and saw Ryback come for him but he ducked him and he accidentally hit his own partner, David grabbed Ryback in the confusion and threw him over the top rope and he landed on the outside apron as David grabbed Axel and just threw him head first into Ryback sending him crashing to the outside and landing face first into the announce table.

Axel was staggering as David from behind took him up HE DROPS HIM WITH SEEING RED! He then wrapped himself around Axel and HE LOCKS IN THE DRAGON TRAP! Axel was struggling to get free but with the pressure on his neck and back he had no choice but to tap out as once again David proved he was not to be underestimated.

He had his hand raised in victory as he basked in the huge win over two men...HE WAS BLINDSIDED BY KANE!

The Big Red Machine was on the attack as David was completely defenseless he beat him down then threw David to the outside as he looked to the floor and began tearing away the protective mat as now the concrete was exposed.

Kane took David up onto his shoulders as everyone knew what was coming but David got himself free and just kicked him in the gut as he then tried to turn the tables on him and had him up but he escaped as David watched The Devil's Favourite Demon run from him.

MONDAY NIGHT

David was in the ring and he had a mic.

"I'm a man of action but right now I have something to say to you Kane...The Big Red Machine... The Devil's Favorite Demon and also a Monster, well ever since we've collided I have not seen a single sign of that, what exactly happened to you? Did your balls drop off and roll into the purse of Stephanie?" he insulted Kane.

"STEPHANIE'S PURSE! STEPHANIE'S PURSE! STEPHANIE'S PURSE!" the crowd chanted.

David stood there waiting for the response from The Big Red Machine.

_Welcome to the Queendom _hit and it was not Kane but his boss Stephanie McMahon.

"David I don't know why you keep on provoking Kane but I can assure you and the people that Kane does what's best for business and that is what I will do tonight as you will team with John Cena, Sheamus and Roman Reigns to take on The Viper Randy Orton, Cesaro, Bray Wyatt and Alberto Del Rio in an eight man tag team match." she announced a huge main event.

"Also David I have given Kane the night off so don't think about going to go look for him." Stephanie said as David was focused on tonight and this Sunday.

**0-0-0-0-0**

John Cena was in the locker room getting himself ready for the main event as he was confronted by Roman Reigns.

"Look I know you and I are not friends or ever will be but we've gotta watch each others backs tonight and who knows what The Authority have planned for us but I know one thing that this Sunday I'm walking out WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Reigns stated.

"Well lucky for you I don't need anymore friends but your right we need to put that to one side and fight these guys but then this Sunday at Money In The Bank I plan on fightin like hell, climbing that ladder and becoming a fifteen time WWE Champion!" Cena stated.

As then the sound of clapping was heard. "That's grand fella, really grand. " it was the United States Champion Sheamus. "But we all know that this Sunday it's every man for himself and I plan on kicking some arses, kick some teeth in, climb that ladder and not be United States Champion but WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Sheamus stated. "But yeah we got bigger problems tonight those fellas are looking to hurt us before this Sunday and we need to fight!" he stated.

They all looked to the next person entering.

"I know I'm not the most liked person in the locker room right now but we all know what this is all about." it was David. "It's about The Authority getting the WWE World Heavyweight Championship back to them, I didn't ask to be put into the match but I will defeat Kane inside a steel cage and if I have to I'll enter that match and make sure they don't get the title even if it means I have to go through all of you and become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." David stated his intentions. "So for tonight we take care of them and then we'll see how this ends." he said leaving them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Realeza _hit as Mexico's Greatest Import made his way out and was ready to do some damage before he had to enter the ladder match and just got into the ring and awaited the arrival of his tag team partners.

Paul Heyman showed up on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Mr. Paul Heyman and I am the advocate of the man that conquered the undefeated streak of The Undertaker at Wrestlemania and the one behind twenty one and one!" Heyman reminded us of that night no one forgot. "And also to this man he is the winner of the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, he is the King of Swing…Cesaro!" he introduced.

_Swiss made _hit as The King of Swing himself made his way out as he was all confidence and ready for this match and this Sunday as he made his way down and entered the ring and took off his robe and awaited the rest of the team to arrive.

The screen began to turn distorted and then into darkness as the lamp was lit to reval the face of The Eater of Worlds.

"Albany…We're here." Bray Wyatt said as he blew out the light and the arena was engulfed in darkness.

_Live in fear _hit as the Leader and Patriarch of The Wyatt Family made his way down and this time alone with lantern in hand he walked down the dark path as his followers showed themselves with their cell phones all lit up he made it down to ringside and blew out his light and the lights came back on as he entered the ring creeping his partners out.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and out came the proclaimed Face of WWE and The Apex Predator Randy Orton who only had one goal and that was to win back the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and get on the good side of The Authority, he made his way down and entered the ring and standing with his partners he awaited their opponents.

_Written in my face_ hit as The United States Champion Sheamus made his way out and he was just itching for a fight and he would get one as he made his way down and stayed on the outside awaiting the arrival of his partners.

_The Truth Reigns _hit and out from the crowd Roman Reigns made his way down and through as he hopped over the barrier and waited on the outside.

_OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Out of my way _hit as The Red Dragon made his way out and in this match he was the underdog in the entire mix and would possibly be joining them all in the ladder match if he can get past a Big Red obstacle, David made his way out and walked down the ramp as he took his hood off to reveal his painted eyes and just waited for the final man of this match.

_Time is now _hit and out came John Cena who was looking to become a fifteen time world champion this Sunday as he just ran down that ring and his entire team followed him in as now all members were in and it was all a go.

The bell rang and to everyone's surprise David decided to start off for his team as in stepped Orton who looked very confident he could take him as he began to just not take him seriously and started to talk some trash and David responded with a huge slap to the face as Orton turned to be met with a dropkick to the face as he got up and David nailed another one and followed up with a third one and quickly Orton retreated to his corner and tagged in Cesaro.

The King of Swing was now in and he quickly locked up with David and Cesaro's strength was greater as he got him into a chin lock and just threw him to the ground as he switched quickly to a headlock then gets up and drops an elbow to his back as he stood on him with his full bodyweight as he jumped off him and did his two gun pose and looked down to David getting up and talked trash as again he was not being taken seriously by his opponents he looked up at Cesaro and he just threw a punch at him which took him back but he came at him as he ducked a clothesline attempt and takes him down with a lou thesz press.

Cesaro got surprised by that as David went back on the attack and just clotheslined him then followed up with a another and another and then just captured him into a T-bone suplex, 1-TW-NO CESARO KICKS OUT! He realised he almost got pinned and went to his corner and tagged in Bray Wyatt as now the game may have gotten more dangerous.

Wyatt was giving that wicked look he gives to all his opponents as David stood defiant and David just decided to attack first and threw a fist as Wyatt came back with one as both men just brawled but as David dropped Wyatt he but he was unfazed to the corner he then quickly got himself up and started doing that backwards spider walk and it began to creep David out.

He walked towards him doing it but David looked down at him a bit confused he just booted him stopping his mind game as Wyatt just laughed holding his jaw he went to his corner as he tagged Del Rio in and he looked a bit reluctant to get in there with him.

"COME ON SANCHEZ, YOU'RE NOT SCARED ARE YOU?!" David called Del Rio out.

Del Rio responded and got in as he started talking trash to the young man and then he said something to receive a huge uppercut flooring Mexico's Greatest Import and David had him up on his shoulders looking to end this…

Pyro ignited _Man on fire _hit and David's attention was drawn to the top of the ramp as he just left the ring and headed up there as Kane was awaiting him up there and they both just went at it once again as the match went on both men continued the fight through the back and towards the parking area.

But the fight got a bit more crazy as they were now only inches away from a huge drop into a limo below as they exchanged fist for fist as one each time almost took a huge fall but they then began to get into a struggle of power with one another but that led to them BOTH FALLING FROM THE TOP AND RIGHT THROUGH THE ROOF OF THE LIMO!

The cameras found them both unconscious as ambulances were called to the scene and both were taken out from there on stretchers.

It had gotten more heated between them but with the match only days away who would emerge from the steel cage and advance on to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match?

**Now it's gotten crazier, can David win against they odds? Will he advance or fall?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Fall

**Here it is and just to say Del Rio you got yourself to blame for losing your job so you better hope TNA hire you. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Fall

**Ladder match for the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Roman Reigns vs. Cesaro vs. Bray Wyatt vs. Sheamus vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. Kane/David Redd**

**WWE Tag Team Championship**

**The Usos (c) vs. Luke Harper &Erick Rowan**

**Special Guest Referee**

**Fandango**

**Summer Rae vs. Layla**

**Big E vs. Rusev /w. Lana**

**Divas Championship**

**Paige (c) vs. Naomi**

**RybAxel vs. Goldust &Stardust**

**Money in the Bank ladder match**

**Seth Rollins vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Dean Ambrose vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Jack Swagger vs. Rob Van Dam**

**Steel Cage match (Winner goes on to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ladder match)**

**David Redd vs. Kane**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage match where the winner will advance to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ladder match, however Kane can win via pinfall, submission or escaping the cage but David Redd can only win by escaping the cage!" Justin Roberts announced the match stipulations as the cage lowered.

The pyro ignited as _Man on fire _hit and The Big Red Machine Kane made his way out to do the bidding of The Authority as he walked down the ramp and just entered the ring and was awaiting the arrival of his opponent.

_OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Out of my way _hit as The Red Dragon made his entrance as he walked down the ramp and looked at the fifteen foot of steel that he would be confined to along with a monster, he took his hoodie off and walked up the steps and entered the cage as he then slammed the cage door shut behind him.

The bell rang and they just slugged it out instantly with one striking the other as an exchange was going on but Kane got the upper hand as he took him against the ropes and David tried to counter with a cross body but was caught by Kane as he held him and just drove him back first into the steel, then drove him into it again and again as the match was already in the monster's favour.

Kane brought him up and just threw him into the corner back first as he just came at him full force but he quickly avoided the attack as Kane tasted turnbuckle as David returned fire and just went up the second rope as he was towering over Kane and began driving the fists into the head of the monster as the crowd counted each blow he stopped after several of them and Kane fell to the ground.

David looked and was thinking of escaping but he knew that wasn't it as he stomped on the body of Kane and just delivered some elbows to his back and brought him up and in a front nelson lock he drove the knees to his abdomen trying to keep him at bay as he got him out of it and took him by the head and just bounced him off the steel but then he squashed his face against the steel and just dragged him across it as if he was grating some cheese.

He had his chance to win this quick while Kane was stunned and went to the door and asked for it to be unlocked but none of the officials just stood there as David shouted at them to let him out as that wasn't getting him anywhere and he realised this was the doing of The Authority once again trying to make things difficult for him.

But he had no idea that behind him Kane was back to his feet and he was angry as he just booted his head off, then bringing him up and throwing him right into the cage as he bounced off it and slumped to the mat in between the ropes as the match had once again shifted to Kane as he dragged him out of there and took him up and just dropped him with a sidewalk slam, 1-2-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

He knew that wasn't enough as he threw David back first into the corner turnbuckle as he grabbed him by his throat and just choked him as he then lifted him up to the top rope with his had wrapped around his throat as he looked to Chokeslam him off the top he was on the second rope as he tried to do so but David was blocking the attack by holding onto the cage as he kicked him in the face throwing him off as David saw a chance and from the top rope HE DIVES AT KANE AND NAILS THE LOU THESZ PRESS! David was bringing the fists down on the monster as the match had flipped once more.

Knowing full well Kane would get back up he needed to keep him down as he went to the top rope and from there HE HIT'S A MOONSAULT! The move connected as he decided to try and escape the cage and slowly he climbed up the cage as he was only climbing up it and was nearing the top as he had his hand on the corner of the cage and began to pull himself up but he felt something pulling on his leg and looked to see Kane was back up and now hunting him.

Not letting go of him Kane used him to also climb up as they both managed to get to the top and not sitting on both ends of the corner they fought fist for fist as one managed to stagger the other as it was a battle to survive as each blow could be the killing one that sends the one crashing below as Kane got the uppercut making David groggy and now Kane had his chance and was motioning he was going to Chokeslam him off the top, he went for it but David with both hands was fighting him going for his throat as The Big Red Machine was near his face…HE BIT THE HAND OF KANE!

His teeth clamped down on the hand of Kane who was trying to get him off as he tried to get David off but he then grabbed Kane's head and with momentum on his side HE THREW KANE OFF THE TOP OF THE CAGE! Kane was motionless as David had his chance to win the match and climb down but he looked down on the monster and he used the chain on the corner of the cage and positioned himself and from there…A MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as both men were laid out.

David began to move but he was in agony as it looked like he'd injured his ribs holding them tightly as he willed himself up to his feet and went to try once more in getting out of the cage as he made it to the door and this time they began to take the lock off and the door was opened as he crawled towards it he was only inches away from victory…THE DOOR SHUT BY STEPHANIE MCMAHON!?

Once again one of the principle owners of WWE has involved herself and has made sure David does not win the match he knew he needed to go over since through wasn't an option now that was until Kane sat up and he just nailed a wicked uppercut to David and with his hand he had him by the throat as near the cage Stephanie was barking orders at him but David got loose and tried to throw Kane into the cage but he threw David into the corner as Kane came at him he got out of the way and right by the door Stephanie was trying to get him back in as David was about to do something until Kane avoided whatever he did…HE SPRAYED RED MIST INTO STEPHANIE'S EYES!

She fell to the ground screaming as the substance blinded her the referees were too busy checking on her as Kane took advantage and had taken David to the ground as he went up the top rope and from there he hit a high clothesline as he landed perfectly he lined up for A CHOKESLAM! Kane went for a cover but the ref's were busy dealing with their boss, Kane went to try and get the ref and he managed to and went for a cover…1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Kane could not believe he kicked out of that and knew while he was down he could escape and went to do so as David was slowly getting back up he began to slap himself across the face to try and wake himself up as he was able to get himself to his feet and just did his primal roar and went right for Kane as he just threw fists at Kane who was caught off guard by his sudden revival but Kane went the low road and hit David in the injured abdomen with a kick and threw him into the cage as that stopped him as Kane shouted to have the door opened as they opened it up for him.

But once again David went back on the attack as they fought for who would escape the cage and both their head were poking out of exit as Kane was already halfway though it David also was through but both fought for the exit as then Stephanie went for the cage door but still blinded by the mist SHE SLAMMED THE CAGE DOOR! She had no idea on who she hit with it and could hear someone walking down the steps and the bell rang as it was over.

"Here is your winner…David Redd!" the announcement was made and Stephanie was flipping out that she cost Kane the match and handing the title opportunity to David as he was holding his ribs and leaving up the ramp victorious as he would now be for the first time competing for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

LATER ON

David was having his ribs looked at by the doctor.

"David I need you to breath in and out for me." the doctor asked.

He took a deep breath and breathed out but began to cough as it was clear his ribs were injured.

"David I can't condone you to have this match tonight." he said giving his honest opinion.

"Doctor I can't let this stop me so I'm going out there and I'm going to compete injured or not." David stated as the doctor began to tape up his ribs.

As the door opened he saw who came to see him.

"Don't you have a match?" David asked.

"Yeah but I thought I'd check on you first and see if any chance that you've finally had some sanity but then again it's asking too much isn't it?" It was Paige as he chuckled lightly at that as it hurt his ribs to do so.

"Pretty much there, I know they've got something planned for me and the match but this isn't going to stop me, so don't worry about me and just win your match and I'll worry when they win the title which will not happen as long I'm still around." David stated.

"And as always your crazy and why do I bother?" she asked knowing it was useless to talk him out of this.

"Because you feel bad? Guilty? Or maybe by some shocking revelation that you actually care? Awwww…." David joked as she rolled her eyes at his humour.

"I'm going just try not to kill yourself out there." she said as she went to leave.

"Hey Brit." he called as she stopped and turned to look to him. "Put her in a body bag." he made an all familiar reference as she laughed and nodded and left him.

LATER ON

The night had shown some surprises as the Money in the Bank ladder match was full of chaos and destruction as all participants wanted that shot at the title but in the end it was Seth Rollins's night after he blasted Ambrose with a chair to his injured shoulder and climbed up the ladder for the win and now had a title match anytime anywhere for up to a year.

RybAxel were looking to avenge their loss to the team of Goldust and his new partner Stardust but once again they were defeated by the most bizarre team in WWE history.

Paige was once again being challenged for her title against Naomi and Cameron was at ringside but in the end after a heavy back and fourth between the women but Paige was able to lock in the PTO and she once again silenced the critics and retained her title.

Lana has had some heated things to say about America and Bi his country's defence stood up to take on the Super Athlete Rusev as these two heavy hitters did not spare a single punch or kick but in the end Rusev was able to deliver the kick and then make him tap out with the Accolade.

Fandango had been playing the heart strings of both women and tonight he would make it official who he wanted and this night he chose his dance partner and that was Layla.

Both the Usos and The Wyatts have been at war for months now and since then their rivalry has been nothing short of a battle as they went to war over the Tag Team titles both wanted to be called the best but after all was said and done the night belonged to the champs as they retained the gold.

_Behold the King…The King of Kings…_

_King of Kings _hit as out came the Chief Operator of Operations and somehow Stephanie was by his side as her eyes were red but she was able to see as they walked down to ringside and took their seats next to the announce team.

_Relaeza _hit as Alberto Del Rio made his way out and as always was cocky and arrogant looking to win his next world title as he made his way down and into the ring and pointed to the title belts hanging above the ring.

_Swiss made _hit as The King of Swing Ceasro made his way out minus his advocate Paul Heyman as he was just as cocky and just made his way down the ramp and into the ring and also pointed to the titles above him.

The centre blacked out.

_We're here…_

_Live in fear _hit and by lantern Bray Wyatt made his way out with his followers all lighting the place up as he appeared to be alone and he stopped and blew out his lantern's flame as the lights came back on and the Patriarch of The Wyatt family was ready to battle.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as The Apex Predator and so called Face of WWE made his way out and was getting a standing ovation from The Authority as Randy Orton made his way down the ramp and into the ring and looked up and was determined to once again become WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

_Written in my face _hit and the United States Champion Shemaus came out and was all fired up as he was looking to not only become United States but also WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he made his way down and into the ring and looked up at the gold while holding his own up.

_Truth reigns _hit coming through the crowd and down the aisle as Roman Reigns who got into this match thanks to Vickie Guererro he made his way down and hopped over the balcony and was looking to win his first major title in WWE.

_Time is now _hit and John Cena made his way out to a mixed reaction as always as he saluted the WWE Universe and ran down the ramp and into the ring as he threw his hat and shirt to them and was looking to make himself a fifteen time champion.

_OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Out of my way _hit but there was no David Redd as the entire crowd and the world wondered where he was as the cameras cut to backstage and they found David being beaten down by Kane and Seth Rollins as both men stomped on his injured ribs and then brought him up and threw him into some production crates as Rollins told Kane to hold him as he stood above David…HE DROVE HIM HEAD FIRST INTO THE CRATE WITH A BLACKOUT!

Rollins and Kane had left The Red Dragon laid out unconscious as trainers, referees and medical personnel arrived to check on him.

"He ain't getting up." Rollins said as both him and Kane left as now the main event was down to seven it seemed.

LATER ON

"This is an absolute travesty! Kane just inserted himself into the match and he's helping Randy Orton get the title!" Michael Cole said not believing this was happening.

"Travesty?! This is what's best for business, we need a face of WWE and Randy Orton is about to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion again!" JBL said condoning the actions.

"Are you kidding me John?! This is no way to win a title and The Authority is smiling right now that the championship is coming back to them." King said also not agreeing with this.

Kane was keeping guard as Orton was setting up the ladder he began to climb it but from out of nowhere KANE WAS ATTACKED BY DAVID REDD! No one could believe it that he was back and still moving after the assault earlier he took Kane down and just assaulted him as Orton came back down but he was caught out of nowhere by Cena who took him up onto his shoulders and HE THREW HIM TO THE OUTSIDE WITH AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

The field was clear as it was down to John Cena and David Redd as both men faced off and looked up to the hanging titles but Kane was getting back up and David just quickly went for him and HE DROPS HIM WITH SEEING RED!

"GET GOING!" David shouted to Cena as David went back at Kane and HE LOCKS IN THE DRAGON TRAP!

Cena went up the ladder and with everyone down and out JOHN CENA HAS BECOME A FIFTEEN TIME WORLD CHAMPION!

David let go as he looked to The Authority who were in absolute shock and anger as once again their plans were foiled and again David Redd had made sure they did not get their hands on the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship winner: John Cena**

**WWE Tag Team Cahmpionship winners: The Usos **

**Summer Rae vs. Layla winner: Layla**

**Big E vs. Rusev winner: Rusev**

**Divas Championship winner: Paige**

**RybAxel vs. Goldust & Stardust winner: Goldust & Stardust**

**Money in the Bank winner: Seth Rollins**

**Kane vs. David Redd winner: David Redd**

**Bad luck for David but he set out to do what he needed to do, what will happen on Raw? Will there be retribution from The Authority?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Clever

**Here it is and sorry for the wait been a bit busy but got it done so anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Clever

MONDAY NIGHT

The night kicked off with The Authority trying to sway John Cena to their side by putting him on the cover of WWE's latest video game but he was not buying in and was handed a fatal four way match to defend his title.

The cameras cut to Michael Cole, JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside.

"Earlier on today I had a chance to sit down and learn more about The Red Dragon, David Redd in this exclusive interview." Michael Cole said.

WWE EXCLUSIVE

"I'm here with a special guest so first off can we know who you are?" Cole asked as the camera panned to David.

"My name's David Redd, I'm 22 years old and I'm from Cardiff, Wales." David said introduced himself.

Cole was ready to ask the questions.

"David is it true that you learned how to wrestle at the age of 12?" Cole asked.

"Yes I learned quite early and quite quickly how to wrestle." David answered.

"But it wasn't approved by your family if I'm correct?" Cole asked.

"No it wasn't after my parents divorced I lost contact with my mother but my father did not approve of me becoming a wrestler so I left home and decided to leave school and go into part-time work while I trained." David detailed his past.

"Another interesting fact is you trained in the wrestling school owned by Ricky and Saraya Knight who happen to be the parents of Paige." Cole revealed another fact.

"Yes we did train together but it wasn't all sunshines and rainbows between us but we eventually found common ground and now tolerate one another." David joked.

"So David after a huge victory once more over Kane, you were then ambushed by him and Seth Rollins but you were able to get into the match and even helped John Cena win the title, why let John Cena win?" Cole asked.

"Simple... As long as the Big Red Bitch and the whining little Tape Worm didn't win, it was a victory over The Authority." David explained.

"So with that said what next?" Cole asked the big question.

"Unless The Authority want to continue this spat with me then it looks like I have my eyes on a different prize as I have been entered into the battle royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship at Battle Ground." David announced.

"Well David all I have to say is good luck to you at Battle Ground and thank you for this time." Cole said as David nodded his head and shook his hand.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After Paige's victory over Naomi she made her statement that she was here to stay but it was interrupted by the return of AJ Lee who she took the title from and was goaded into a title match and turnabout was fair play as she regained the gold but it caused Paige to avoid all contact with anyone.

"Really, is this how you do things now?" she looked up to see it was David.

"Go away Dave!" she said trying to cover her face up.

"I cannot believe that the same person who told me once to stop being stupid, grow a pair and just do it!" David reminded her of the advice he gave her.

"So I say this...Saraya Jade Nevis, get off your fat arse, find that little gnome and get your title back!" David shouted at her.

She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and just looked at him and the she just gave a primal scream and stormed off.

"Works every time." David said as he smiled at his handy work.

MONDAY NIGHT

David was scheduled for a six man tag team match later on in the night as he would team up with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose to take on Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Kane but he had something to do first.

Paige had just finished her scouting of her opponent and was walking through the hallway.

"Clever girl." she stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she faced to see it was David.

"This act you're putting on, it's not fooling her but it is getting in her head." David said.

"What act? I generally have respect for AJ and we are Frenemies." she said as David raised an eyebrow to that.

"OK then guess I don't need to tell you anything else." David said walking off.

"Dave." she said as he stopped and turned to face her. "Thanks." he nodded and smiled as he left her.

He went to have a meeting with his two partners for later on tonight as he found them.

"You asked for me?" David said as he was faced by Ambrose and Reigns.

"Just wanted to make it clear we have a common enemy in The Authority's stooges." Ambrose said.

"That is as fact so what is the plan then gents?" David asked.

"Go in, destroy the bitch, the tape worm and the sell out." Reigns said as they agreed on that plan.

"Very well gents, I'll see you out there." David said as he turned to leave.

"Wait…we have an offer for ya." Ambrose said as David stopped and turned to face them.

"I'm listening." David said awaiting their offer.

"Since Seth decided to get in your business and I know your itching for payback." Reigns presented some black clothing to him.

"How bout a change of gear for one night only?" Ambrose asked.

David took the clothes and looked at them and then towards them. "For tonight I'll play your game." he said agreeing to it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Second coming _hit as Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins made his way out and with his briefcase in hand which guarantees him a title match anytime for up to a year as he was ready to do the bidding of The Authority and entered the ring to await his partners.

The pyro ignited and _Man on fire _hit as Kane made his way out to team with his Authority team mate and also doing their bidding he made his way down and into the ring awaiting the arrival of their partner.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as The Apex Predator and The Face of WWE made his way down and was looking to take out some problems of not only The Authority but also his own as he wanted his title back and blames a lot of people including his opponents as he was in the ring and awaited their arrival.

_Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…SHIELD…_

_Special op _hit as no one could believe that music hit as the place erupted hearing the music hit and the camera panned to the crowd and coming down the aisle was all three men.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of seven hundred and thirty two pounds the team of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and David Redd…The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced they were back but for one night only.

All were dressed in the black ops gear they usually had and David was wearing a similar outfit to what Seth wore only minus the vest he wore the black hoodie and the face mask as he was for this night a Hound of Justice as they made their way over the barricade and Rolins was flipping out at the fact they had replaced him as they entered the ring and took their face masks off.

The bell rang and it was David versus Rollins and he was beginning to try and show no fear after he and Kane cost him a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship by attacking him but Rollins was poking David in the chest his arm got grabbed by David as he threw him into the ropes and he took him down with a lou thesz press brining the fists down as Rollins got up he just nailed a dropkick and followed it up grabbing him quickly into a snap suplex, 1-2-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT!

Rollins could not believe he almost got pinned right there as they locked up again but this time David dragged Rollins to his corner and saw Ambrose wanted in and with a devilish grin he just tagged him into the match and Ambrose just unloaded on Rollins he was unleashing his anger on Rollins as The Lunatic Fringe just did not stop even after the ref tried to get him off Kane and Orton got involved and that's when Reigns and David got involved as a brawl just broke out and they had made the three Authority members retreat as a newly formed Shield was daring them to get back in the ring.

Raw came back from a commercial break and Orton was now all over Ambrose as he had him in a headlock and then into a standing position and took him into a corner and just laid the fists into his head then bringing him towards his corner and tagged in Kane as he threw him off the ropes and floored him with a big boot to the face, 1-2-NO AMBROSE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

Kane began to ground Ambrose with stomps and elbows as he then tagged in Rollins as he was now smelling the blood in the water and was enjoying his torment of Ambrose as he was slapping and taunting his former friend as he brought him up and nailed a snap suplex, 1-2-NO AMBROSE KICKS OUT! Rollins then locked in a half boston crab as Ambrose was in dire straits and looking to get to the ropes but Rollins was determined to hold on but Ambrose was clawing to the bottom ropes as he was only fingertips away and he got to them forcing the ref to get Rollins to break the hold and he was forced to by four.

Ambrose was using the ropes to get up as Rollins was held back by the ref as he ran at Ambrose but he was ready for him and pulled the ropes down and sent him flying over the top and to the floor as Ambrose on one leg just ran back to the ropes gaining momentum and HE CRASHED RIGHT INTO ROLLINS AND DROVE HIM AND HIMSELF INTO THE BARRICADE!

It was now about trying to beat the count of ten as Ambrose was stirring and was willing himself back up but Rollin's partners were going to make sure he didn't but intercepting them was Reigns and David as they fought on the outside and the referee was trying to restore order as he was able to split them up as Ambrose and Rollins were both back in the ring as they were slugging it out with fists being exchanged as Rollins went for an enziguri Ambrose ducked it and just planted him face first into the mat with a front face buster as he was crawling to get to the corner as he was inches away and with one huge dive HE TAGS IN REIGNS!

Reigns just exploded into the match as he delivered heavy right hands to his former brother in arms as he knocked him down he took out Orton and Kane off the apron as he went right after Rollins who was unable to defend himself quick enough as Reigns was taking it to him as he had him down and was looking to end it quickly as he loaded his arm up for the Superman Punch but he was blindsided by Orton who took him to the outside as they slugged it out while Kane looked to take out David as they were also fighting on the outside but now that left Rollins alone and was now alone with Ambrose.

Rollins was cowering as he was at the mercy of Ambrose as he was licking his lips at this but he was attacked by Kane who had thrown David into the steel steps and was able to help his partner as the match was still going on but from out of nowhere A SUPERMAN PUNCH TO KANE! He got floored by Reigns who took out Orton and now Kane as Rollins ran for his life out of there as he and Orton retreated.

The match was thrown out finally as David was back in the ring and he was joined by Ambrose as Kane was getting back up to his feet he turned around HE'S TAKEN DOWN WITH A SPEAR! Reigns had again assaulted Kane as Ambrose grabbed him up by his head and had him in the headlock for DIRTY DEEDS! Ambrose drove him head first into the mat as David brought him up to his shoulders and SEEING RED!

Everyone knew what was going to happen next as Orton and Rollins watched on as David and Ambrose brought Kane up and carried him over to Reigns as they got him up high and with all three of them THEY DELIVERED THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB! But they were not done and threw Kane to the outside as Ambrose and David began clearing the announce table and pulling it apart and Reigns signalled for it once more as David and Ambrose took Kane up and for a second time A TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!

They had taken Kane out with two triple power bombs as they stood in the ring and dared Orton and Rollins to get back in there but they left up the ramp as for one night only the newly reformed Shield stood tall.

**So a one night only reunion for The Hounds of Justice, but now with that statement made will there be consequences? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
